Tingling Sensation
by GearUnlocked
Summary: AU. One-shot. Everyday is the same. I think I'm in love with her and I'm pretty sure it's the same thing with her. But the thing is... we're made for each other, just not in that way. Yet, I can't stop getting this tingling sensation every time I see her. Yui Hirasawa opened up my life. Rated K for nothing bad within the story.


**Author's Notes**

**- **Hey everyone! Welcome to my first one-shot story, Tingling Sensation! Don't worry, this has nothing that's sexual-related. It's just a Yui x… er… you'll find out at the end. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review about what you think.

* * *

**Tingling Sensation**

* * *

"_You know that feeling, right?" – Anonymous_

* * *

She opened up my life.

Yui Hirasawa is a girl who has always been someone special to me. Ever since we met, our minds click just like that. Even though I barely knew her, she even gave me a special name. Nobody else has done that before. My friends from before always referred to me as my given name. I hated that.

The day I met her is a day I'll cherish forever. I also met her other friends as well. Ritsu on her drums, Mugi on her keyboard, and Mio on her bass. The four of them created a team that was unbreakable and undefeatable. It was a team that was created on the ultimate friendship. The ultimate feeling.

I would see Yui everyday as she opened up my life and it gets better every time. There was this one occasion where she even dressed me up. The silk of her uniform on my body just made it utterly exciting and I hoped for more occasions like that to come.

Another time was when Yui did her best to protect me from the rain. Although she ended up catching a cold from doing so, it didn't stop her from being there for me. She cares too much about me and that's something I like about her too.

Not only how cute she was, but even though Yui was an airhead sometimes, she would make up for it by forming a smile on everyone's faces due to her silly antics. Hell, even I gave up to the brunette and after that, a smile was always on my face when I saw her. Just the looks she would give me… I could tell that we were made to be together.

Every single time I feel Yui's touch on my body, I feel so relaxed and calm. The touch of her fingertips as they grazed my skin just made me freeze in thought. I couldn't comprehend the feelings that were growing inside and one day… I just broke…

I didn't know what happened, but with the help of Yui's friend, she fixed me. Yui did everything after that to make sure nothing else happened to me. I remember the sad look on her face and the shock from when she found out I was broken.

Recently though… Yui hasn't spent much time with me. Most of the time, I would just be sitting either at home or in the clubroom and all I could do was listen in to the antics of the Light Music Club. It got pretty boring, but as long as I knew Yui was near me, I won't be sad.

It's been fun. Ever since the second-year at Sakuragaoka High School began, we started calling ourselves Houkago Tea Time. We've made so many memories even though our adventure in high school is barely over. We still have a long way to go.

Wait… shush, shush. I hear something. Footsteps are coming up the stairs.

Oh… there she is again. She's back. I know the sound of those footsteps. I felt excitement surge through my body as the footsteps got closer. The nostalgic sound of Yui's giggles did it for me. She was back, finally.

I watched as the darkness was opened and I could see Yui's sweet face one more. I feel her grab my body as she pulled me out of the dark and held me in her hands. She pulled me close and nuzzled her head on my neck.

'I love you,' she says. I smiled as Yui walked up to the table. The familiar sight of the table and seeing Mio's bass, Elizabeth, in the bassists hands made my smile grow. I saw both of Ritsu's drumsticks, Jack and Jill, in her hands as she twirled them in the air. The twins seemed happy. I looked over at Ritsu's drum kit and found Mugi's keyboard, Kay, sitting in the corner. I found our first-year, Azusa Nakano, standing next to me and Yui as she held her guitar, Mu-tan in her hands. Yo, Mu-tan! What's up, man? I haven't seen you in a while. Same with you, Azusa-chan, how are you? I looked back up at Yui and found her staring down at me.

I love you too, Yui Hirasawa. Really I do… but then again… I'm only just a guitar. My name is Gīta. I love that name. You opened up my life. You opened it up when you pulled me out of the darkness of the guitar case and began calling me Gīta. I'm not just some normal guitar, Yui… I'm your guitar and I'll always be yours.

We're going to play Fuwa Fuwa Time? Awesome! That's my favorite! Can we play Fude Pen ~Boru Pen~ next? I hope you get to sing this time. It's been a while since we practiced. Can you still play well? I bet you can.

1, 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!

* * *

**Tingling Sensation**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**- **Ah, yes… it was Gīta who was narrating the whole time. I wanted to get to a 1k mark so I threw in some extra words. I've never written a chapter that was less than 1k before. It just feels so short and I want the readers to experience the whole thing.

**- **I decided to name both Mugi-chan's keyboard and Ritsu's drumsticks. I didn't want to name her drum kit because I would probably have to name every single drum that was in it – and I didn't feel like doing that. So Ritsu's drumsticks are Jack and Jill while Mugi-chan's keyboard is called Kay.

- So, yeah. I guess this is it for this story. Maybe I'll come back to this in the future and write about the adventures of the instruments of Houkago Tea Time. Oh, and, I posted the first chapter of Attack on Tea Time. You can find it either on my profile or in the crossover section. As always, don't forget to leave a review of what you think! See ya!


End file.
